Fourteen
by ryry97
Summary: A slightly AU fic that mixes in some elements of the story with a slight crossover with the game Philosoma. LeeOC and KaraOC for now. Chapter 4 is rewritten slightly and up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica, or any of the characters or anything else contained therein. In short, if you're a creator or somebody involved with the show, don't sue me for this.**

**Prologue:**

_(The escape and the headlong run from what had been the colony of New Caprica had been costly to say the least. The refugee fleet was now down to less than 42,000 in total number. Over 7,000 lives lost on New Caprica, that was how newly re-instated President Laura Roslin saw it. Over 7,000 lives lost because of a desire borne of the human need to have solid ground under their feet and a possible safe haven from the Cylons.)_

_(They weren't entirely mistaken in their desire to have those things, but in the end, the cost was still too high for her liking.)_

_(Another person for whom the cost was too high was Colonel Saul Tigh. As the leader of the human resistance on New Caprica, Saul had sent countless people, people he cared about, people he trusted, to their deaths for the simple sake of ensuring that there would some day be a way off that rock. Saul's wife, Ellen, had been a collaborator, and she had paid the ultimate price for it. Some had said that the one single event of Tigh having to end his own wife's life was the thing responsible for killing his soul.)_

_(The body still remained, still had life, but the soul, the man, Saul Tigh, was gone forever.)_

_(For Kara Thrace, the cost had been high as well. Her husband, Samuel Anders had died in her arms as they lifted off from New Caprica. A bullet from a Cylon Centurion's gun had swept Samuel from her. And as he lay dying, coughing up blood in her arms, she cursed the existence of those who had created the Cylons in the first place. Kara couldn't believe it at first, the hatred in her heart for her fellow man. But then she refocused it, it wasn't the creators that were wrong, it was their creations. Sure things hadn't always been sunshine and roses between her and Sam, but his death hit her heart like a hammer hitting glass.)_

_(Kara Thrace was no longer a woman, she was a weapon again, as she had been before going down to the planet. And now she'd never stop until either every Cylon was destroyed completely, or she was dead.)_

_(Lee Adama had a cost to pay as well, his command. His ship, the Pegasus, was destroyed in the battle over New Caprica, an acceptable casualty in his mind, as "The Beast" had taken several basestars with it in the process of its death. Lee had enjoyed command, a little too much, allowing himself to go soft in the year that had passed while the majority of the fleet, and even his pilots, settled on the planet. Lee's cost of his friendship with Kara Thrace had been a particular hurt in his heart, because try as she might, Dualla was no Kara Thrace. Something about Kara completed Lee,)_

_(However, Starbuck and Apollo were no more, not a team, not a pair, not even friends.)_

_(Watching this from afar was William Adama, the man who had seen both great triumph and tragedy at the same time, many times over. He had sent countless pilots into battle, only to watch and hear them die. The rescue mission was no different. The plan, though executed perfectly, had cost them. And though Bill Adama had his family, his crew, and his fleet back together, he still felt the sadness that enveloped him every time another one of his pilots didn't come home.)_

_(The world as Bill Adama knew it was about to change…and it was about to shine with a new ray of hope.)_


	2. First Contact

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Battlestar Galactica or any of the characters therein. Any original characters introduced from this point afterward are my property. The fighter craft that are introduced in this chapter are a fallback to the Sony Playstation game Philosoma. To give you an idea of what they look like, somebody made a model of one on Deviant Art. **

_Gaeta was finally beginning to feel as though he had never left CIC, even for that year and four months on New Caprica. He had fallen back into his duties on Galactica with the greatest of ease after his near execution by Tom Zarek's death squad on board Galactica._

_Today was one of the days he wish he didn't have to worry about his duty. He had a splitting headache like some tiny elven figure was inside his skull working it's way out with a power drill or plasma cutter. So when the Dradis beeped at him, indicating contacts where there weren't supposed to be any, he cursed under his breath momentarily before reporting it._

"**Dradis contact! Two unknown contacts bearing 050 carom 137! No identification on the IFF!"**

"**Action Stations! Spool up the FTL drives and prepare the fleet to jump. Set Condition one throughout the ship and launch the alert vipers!"** Admiral Adama's response was clear, crisp and direct. Now was not a time for indecision. Unknown or not those contacts had to be kept from getting to the fleet long enough for the jump to be made if they were a threat.

"**Admiral! I'm getting authentication codes transmitted from the contacts!"** Dualla chimed in quickly, recognizing the codes on the readout on the panel in front of her.

"**Are they trying to access our computers by way of the codes now, you think?"** Karl "Helo" Agathon asked

"**Whatever it is we can't allow it to happen."**

"**Sir! The codes…they're old colonial standard encryption protocol!"**

"**Confirm that! It sounds like a Cylon trick to me,"** Adama answered, picking up the handset on the main console **"Patch me through to Apollo."**

"**Apollo here, go ahead Actual."** Lee Adama's voice answered the request for communication by way of the loudspeakers in CIC.

"**Apollo, get in close if you can and identify those contacts. If they make any aggressive move toward the fleet of any kind, you have permission to persue and destroy. Until then hold fire."**

"**Roger that Actual. We'll be in visual range in 2 minutes."**

_Meanwhile, out in space, approaching Galactica and the fleet unknowingly are two harbingers of a new era in human history. Capt. Lance Grimm, call sign Hades and Lt. Katherine Devereux, call sign Ashura were on what they assumed to be just another long range recon patrol just like all the rest. Of course that was all about to change.)_

"**So Hades, when we get done with this sweep first one back to the barn buys drinks?"**

"**You're on Ashura, I don't mind taking your money at all and…"**

"**And what?"**

"**We just got spiked by a what appears to be a DRADIS sweep…Switching to long range scan…oh Lords, Ashura strap up and get ready to rock and roll. We've got about 50+ unidentified contacts bearing 217 carom 241. Could be Cylons, but we need to go in for a closer look to identify. Have your FTL spooled up to jump in case we need to."**

"**Roger that Hades, let's kick in the burn."**

_(Almost instantaneously, the two of them, in their F-A 37 Strega fighter craft accelerated into a hard turn and set off in the direction of the unknown contacts.)_

_(The change in course of the two contacts was immediately noted by Gaeta.)_

"**Sir the contacts have turned to intercept. Estimated time of contact 45 seconds."**

"**Galactica, Apollo. I don't know what they are but we have visual and…FRAK ME!"**

"**Apollo, what do you see?"**

"**This is Starbuck, Actual. They just burned right past us like we weren't even here. Turning to pursue but you've got two heavily armed fighters inbound. I've never seen anything move that fast, we might have a hard time catching up to them before they get to you, Galactica…"** came Starbuck's voice over the intercom.

"**Standby all batteries for enemy suppression fire."**

_(As they raced toward the larger bunch of contacts, Hades and Ashura raced past a group of ancient and very beaten up looking fighter craft. Just moments before contact Hades and Apollo apparently shared the same thought.)_

"**FRAK ME! Ashura break hard!"**

"**What the hell were those?"**

"**It's funny Ashura but they almost looked like the old colonial Vipers from our academy history books."**

"**Some of them did, you're right. I'm less concerned about them than I am that big ship in front of us, though."**

"**Oh my dear sweet Lords. Ashura, that…that's a looks like a Gen 1 Battlestar, one of the original 12 ever built!"**

"**Are you sure about that?"**

"**The configuration fits what I've seen in command study."**

"**You're in command out here Hades, what do we do?"**

"**I'm about to break net and attempt contact, keep an eye on those fighters and let me know if we're going to have to engage."**

"**Roger that."**

_(Gaeta flinched slightly in CIC, something which Adama immediately picked up on.)_

"**Something wrong Lieutenant?"**

"**The contacts were closing and now they've suddenly slowed to almost cruising speed, sir."**

"**Admiral!"**

_(Adama turned and faced Dualla, whose wide eyed expression told him that something was amiss.)_

"**I'm receiving transmission from one of the contacts. You're going to want to hear this yourself sir."**

_(Adama picked up the handset once again and put it to his ear.)_

"**Unidentified contact, please restate your request." Dualla asked over the wireless.**

_(Hades flinched, he hated repeating himself, and according to Ashura talking in his other ear, the fighters were closing fast.)_

"**Unidentified fleet, this is Captain Lance Grimm, of the Neo Colonial fleet, call sign Hades. Please identify yourselves or you will be fired upon."**

_(The looks of wonderment couldn't be counted in the CIC, but Adama held his steely gaze on the Dradis as his air wing surrounded the two unknown contacts.)_

"**Captain Grimm, my name is Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Fleet Battlestar Galactica. What exactly are you doing out here Captain?"**

"**All due respect Admiral Adama but I could ask the same of you. From the looks of it your ship has taken a hell of a pounding and the vessels with you are definitely NOT military. We were on a routine patrol and picked up your DRADIS sweep and came to investigate when our scanners picked up a large number of ships."** Came the reply over the handset.

"**Captain, is there any chance we could meet in person, I think there's a few things we need to discuss."**

"**I'll have to communicate with the chain of command but I think that can be arranged."**

"**Very well, in the meantime you don't mind if my fighter wing takes up station around you do you?"**

"**Not at all Admiral, I'd do the same thing if I were you."**

_(Adama turned to Dualla and mouthed the word "Apollo" to her, which got a nod. Immediately the channel clicked from Grimm over to Apollo. Meanwhile he could hear Dualla informing Captain Grimm that the Admiral would be back on the line shortly.)_

"**Apollo, what do you make of the two ships?"**

"**Sir, they're way more advanced than anything we've seen, maybe even moreso than the Cylons. These things are armed to the teeth and I think they'd be more than a match for us in the Vipers if things were to go bad here."**

"**Starbuck, what do you hear?"**

"**Nothin but the rain, and two sets of huge engines."**

"**Elaborate."**

"**These things have an over and under four engine configuration unlike anything I've ever seen. The boost output they can probably produce would bring the Chief to tears of joy if he ever got to work on one."**

"**What do both of you think?"**

"**I say we hold off on any action until we know who and what they are."**

"**I agree, sir, as much as I hate the waiting game."**

"**Thank you both, keep station around them and if they make any aggressive moves you know what to do."**

"**Yes sir!"** came the reply from both simultaneously

_(The channel clicked back over as Dualla let the Admiral know that Capt. Grimm had obtained an answer from his superiors.)_

"**Captain Grimm, I understand you have some news for me."**

"**Yes Admiral, I've been given permission to come aboard and talk, if permission is granted that is."**

"**Permission granted Captain, I'll see you on the hangar deck. And Captain, there will be marines on guard there, I'll explain when you get here."**

"**Roger that Admiral, Grimm out."**

_(Adama nodded to Dualla, who clicked the channel over to Apollo again.)_

"**Apollo, I want you and Starbuck on deck in 10 minutes. Re-establish the CAP and land the rest of the birds."**

"**Aye Aye sir, are we having company for dinner?"**

"**You could say that…and I think there's more to these visitors than we know just yet."**


	3. Shocking Revelations Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, or any of the characters in the series. All the original characters ARE my property.**

**Author Note: I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far, keep em coming!**

_(The hustle and bustle on the flight deck was like only a few other times that Lee "Apollo" Adama had ever seen it. The deckhands were working furiously to get the vipers that had just landed back into their respective bays before tending to any maintenance that would need done and rearming. Of course that was before the two monstrosities known as Stregas were pulled into the hangar bay.)_

_(Kara Thrace pulled up beside the man she formerly knew as her best friend, both of them still clad in their flight gear. After all, no time to change when they were the head of the impromptu reception party. The Admiral was still on his way down from CIC, so Starbuck and Apollo would have to go into this together just like they did in combat.)_

"**Kinda gives you shivers knowing we almost got killed by those frakking things out there doesn't it Major?"**

"**Almost. My Gods who or what could have built those things?"**

"**From what I heard on the wireless, they're human, or at least more like us than we think."**

_(Lee turned his head to Kara with a look that was half stern, half questioning.)_

"**Hey don't blame me for that assumption, everybody has a skill, remember?" **She said, her hands up as if to say 'I surrender'. It almost amused Apollo, if he were in the mood to be amused, or if it had been anybody else he might have been.

_(Suddenly from what appeared to be a seamless nose area, a loud hiss was heard, some of the marines brought weapons to bear, which caused a voice from the entrance to the hangar deck to bellow out.)_

"**HOLD FIRE! Nobody shoots unless I give the order or unless you're fired upon!" **Admiral Adama always had a way of asserting himself over a situation which seemed just about ready to spiral out of control.

"**Attention on deck!"** Lee called out, and immediately everybody in the hangar deck snapped to attention, some even in spite of what they were doing.

"**Carry on!"** came the reply from the Admiral.

_(As he walked past the two huge planes, both of which more resembled predatory birds than fighter craft, Admiral Adama couldn't help but admire the design that went into each and every detail seemingly. He stopped in front of a simply awestruck Chief Tyrol.)_

"**Quite a sight aren't they Chief? What do you make of them?"**

"**Yes sir, and to answer the admiral's question, I've never seen anything like them."**

"**That's probably because you don't have them," **came the answer from Lt. Devereux as she pulled her helmet off and shook her long black hair out.

"**What my esteemed colleague the Lieutenant is trying to say is that from the looks of it, your fleet R&D is lagging behind ours." **came the reply from the other Strega, just before the man that the Admiral assumed to be Capt. Grimm stepped out and hopped down to the stepladder that was presented to him. He strode down to the bottom stair and before getting off the ladders, both stopped and snapped a salute to the admiral, which was returned by the Admiral, Chief Tyrol, Major Adama and Capt. Thrace.

"**Captain Lance Grimm, call sign Hades of the Neo Colonial Fleet. Permission to come aboard Admiral?"**

"**Permission granted Captain, and Lieutenant…"**

"**Devereux, Katherine Devereux, Admiral. My Call sign is Ashura."**

"**Ah the god of the underworld and queen of monsters. Quite the pair you two make I'm sure. Now Captain, I said I'd explain the marine guard, but do you mind if we all speak in my quarters?"**

"**Not at all Admiral, after all first contacts like this one are kind of uncommon even by our standards, we've been given orders to make sure you know the pertinent information that you need."**

_(As the party walked from the hangar deck, Marine guards flanking the admiral, the introductions were made between Ashura, Hades, Starbuck, and Apollo, albeit somewhat informally.)_

"**So Major, stop me if I'm wrong but those fighters that you and the Captain, along with your airgroup were in, were they Mark II Vipers?"**

"**Actually some where Mark II's the others that you saw with the forward swept wings were Mark VII's."**

"**Interesting. And Galactica, am I right in assuming it's one of the original 12 that were ever built?"**

"**Captain, if I may ask you a question, how in the name of the Lords of Kobol did you know that?"**

"**The designs are similar to what we've seen…"**

"**AHEM!"** the clearing of Lt. Devereux's throat cut into what Capt. Grimm was saying.

"**Something wrong Lieutenant?"** came the question from Starbuck.

"**Actually with the marine guard around, one would think that you all are afraid of us for some reason. I just wanted to remind the Captain that we don't know what kind of territory we're dealing with."**

"**Ashura, if I didn't think they needed to know, I wouldn't tell them."**

"**Yes sir, sorry sir."**

"**Now where was I?"**

"**Actually Captain, why don't we hold off on that until we do get inside the Admiral's quarters, now that I think about it?"**

"**If you insist, Major."**

_(It didn't take long for them to reach Admiral Adama's quarters, and it took even less time after they all settled in for the questions to begin flying. Adama quickly brought silence to the proceedings and dropped the bombshell on the newcomers.)_

"**Captain Grimm, Lieutenant Devereux, I'm sure it may seem like you've stepped out of whatever it is that you know and into some hellish alternate reality, however, what I'm about to tell you is in fact, very real. For the last two plus years this fleet has been running from the Cylons following the complete eradication of our race on the 12 Colonies of Kobol. What you see before you, in those ships out there, is all that is left of the population of the 12 colonies."**

"**And that is the reason for the marine guard?" **piped up Devereux, a frown creasing her somewhat pretty features. This question got a look of reproach from Captain Grimm.

"**No. We came to the discovery after the destruction of the colonies that the Cylons have found a way to make themselves look, and feel human."**

"**You've gotta be frakking kidding me."**

"**No Captain, I assure that this is, in fact, real. The Cylons managed to penetrate our security networks, shut down our fleet like they were throwing a switch, and destroy the colonies at their leisure. So far as we know, only two battlestars, this one, and the Pegasus, which has since been destroyed in battle, survived the initial attacks."**

"**My Gods…"**

"**So Captain, my question is this, where exactly did you and the Lieutenant come from?"**

"**Might you be implying that we're some of these human looking Cylons?"**

"**Not at all Captain, but looking at the technology you have, and seeing that we've let you know what the situation is with us, we're all waiting to hear what you have to say about your origins."**

_(The young captain cleared his throat and shuffled himself about slightly before looking each person in the room square in the eye as he spoke.)_

"**Given the circumstances, what I'm about to tell you all can not leave this room."**

"**Understood, captain."**

"**40 years ago, after the first Cylon war, there was a secret project, a "trump card" as it was apparently called by the admiralty of the Colonial Fleet to ensure that should the Cylons break the truce that followed the war, that at least SOME of humanity would survive."**

"**I never heard anything about this." **The Admiral interjected.

"**If I may ask, was there a disappearance of a large number of people, or even several disappearances of smaller numbers of very important people in the years following the war?"**

"**Now that you mention it, yes."**

"**Those people, including some of the top scientists and their families, were commissioned as part of this project. They either came up missing or were 'killed' in a series of accidents so that if there were any who might be in league with the Cylons, they wouldn't possibly get suspicious and begin snooping around. They were packaged on a series of FTL capable ships, and were escorted by a newly built battlestar. They were told to jump, no specific heading or coordinates, and they were supplied with enough food and fuel to last them 5 years and if by the end of that 5 years they had not found a planet to settle on they were to return to the colonies."**

"**Apparently they found a planet."** Apollo chimed in.

"**Indeed, they found a planet after their twenty seventh jump. Nearly a year and a half into their voyage, a planet that was determined to be habitable was discovered, but with one major problem."**

"**And that was?"**

"**Electro magnetic activity levels in the atmosphere were way too high. They couldn't so much as send a survey probe to the surface or it would short out due to the high level of EM radiation. However, after a couple years of research and retrofitting of the survey craft, they were able to make their way onto the surface, and begin settlement. Over the years, their technology advanced, and they even sent periodic updates to the Colonial Fleet Admiralty regarding the ongoing projects."**

"**So Fleet knew about you? How is that possible?"**

"**They were the ones who originated the project after all. It was to guarantee the survival of our species that they did what they did."**

"**However, about 10 years ago, the decision was made to stop sending the information back to the Colonies, as we found there to be high levels of Cylon activity. Apparently the Cylons had been on the move, colonizing planets on their own. It wasn't until a survey party came into our territory that the decision was made though."**

"**The Cylons found you?"**

"**No. Their scouting party jumped into the upper atmosphere of our planet, and their circuits were fried instantly. We figure it was because of the systems high EM levels that their jump computers sent them where they did."**

"**Explain Captain, because I'm not sure I follow you."**

"**Basically Admiral, due to EM interference, our system looks like a gigantic hole in space. In other words, any scans, probes, anything sent there has never transmitted anything back, and thus it would seem as though there's simply nothing there. The Cylons must have not thought a planet would be right where they were jumping, must've been a hell of a shock for them, figuratively and literally. A couple basestars jumped in a couple days later and we were forced to shut everything down on the planet save for passive DRADIS scans, and wait until the Cylons were satisfied that there was nothing there save for a planet they couldn't inhabit. They left us alone after that but everything changed for us from that point on."**

"**How so?"**

"**We've been on a perpetual state of Condition 2 since. The war machine kicked into high gear, in the last 5 years alone, 50 battlestars have been kicked out by our battle factories. And that's added to the 20 we made in the 20 years prior to that."**

"**Wait a minute, you're saying you've got a fleet of 70 battlestars up and ready?"** Starbuck asked, her voice teetering on the brink of incredulous.

"**That's exactly what I'm saying. And before you ask why we haven't attacked the Cylons yet, it's because up until the last few years we had no idea what they were doing or what they were mobilizing for."**

"**Now you have your answer, Captain."**

"**Indeed, Admiral. Had we known they were gearing up to destroy the colonies we might have moved on them, all things considered."**

"**Explain that, Captain, what do you mean by 'all things considered'?"**

_(Grimm took a deep breath, knowing he may have just said too much, but after a moment of silence, he looked the admiral directly in the eye.)_

"**We know where the Cylon home world is, Admiral." **


	4. Shocking Revelations Part 2

**Chapter 4 – Shocking Revelations Part II**

_(The looks Capt. Lance Grimm was getting from the occupants of the room save for his wingman were, to say the least, somewhat amusing. Or at least they would have been if the situation wasn't as serious as it was at that very moment. It came as no surprise to Grimm when the first question came out of the Admiral's mouth and not anyone else's.)_

"**Say again Captain? I thought I just heard you say that you know where the Cylon homeworld is."**

"**Admiral, I won't mince words with you, but we do know where it is."**

"**And with your fleet massed, you didn't bother to move on them when you could have easily eradicated them from existence?"** came the question from President Roslin.

"**Our mandate, from the time our ancestors left the colonies, was to survive. Our survival depends on the Cylons NOT knowing of our existence. To this point we have obviously succeeded in that, as the only case in which the Cylons have even come close was the incident 10 years ago. We have, begging your pardon, been operating under the assumption that should anything happen, the fate of humanity rests on OUR shoulders, and no one else's." **the young captain's reply was a resolute one, delivered in such a way as to broach no questions.

"**You said you'd been receiving updates from Colonial Fleet, and sending them as well. Why not send the occasional update after you'd determined that the Cylons didn't know where you were?"**

"**We couldn't take the chance, simply put. If the Cylons were to discover a communications pod or the craft that launched it, and then crack the codes, they could have easily found us and at that point, we didn't have the armaments to fight back. And then, you truly WOULD be the only ones left of our race in the universe."**

"**Not entirely true, the 13th tribe…"**

"**Admiral, I don't mean to cut you off, but we could sit here and debate this issue all day and get nothing accomplished and possibly have the Cylons jump in on us at any point or we could have the Captain and Lietenant here lead us to where we need to go."** The calm voice of reason, Lee Adama, spoke up.

"**That's a good point Major. Captain, do your orders for 'first contact' as you put it, include bringing us to meet your superiors should you deem us not to be a threat?"**

"**They do indeed, Admiral. I'll have to establish communications with Fleet HQ and inform them of the situation, but given the circumstances I'm sure they'd be willing to accept…"**

"**Captain, you have to remember, there may be Cylons in this fleet. They could easily record our coordinates when we get to your homeworld and have their fleet waiting to jump in on us the second we get there." **The Admiral reminded him quickly.

"**Precisely, Captain we can't just…"** Lt. Devereux jumped into the conversation before being cut off.

"**Lietenant, that's a decision for our superiors to make, not us. We have to make an assessment here in the field, and report back to them and let them make the final call. That being said Admiral, is there some kind of test you have to determine who is and isn't a Cylon?"**

"**Yes Captain. And to answer your next question, the entire crew of Galactica have been tested and there is only one Cylon on board this ship, and she's a trusted member of our crew."**

"**You're collaborating with a Cylon? Do you know what the penalty is for that?"** Lt. Devereux piped up, nearly coming out of her seat.

"**Stand down Lieutenant."**

"**But sir we can't just..."**

"**That's enough Lieutenant."**

"**Aye, aye sir."**

"**Tell me about this Cylon you have on board that's a trusted member of your crew, Admiral."**

"**Her name is Lieutenant Sharon Agathon, callsign Athena. She's the wife of one of my officers, and a very capable Raptor pilot in her own right. She's also been checked to see if the Cylon brain inside her is transmitting any kind of coordinate or intelligence data to the rest of the Cylons. We've concluded that it's not, and she's risked her life for this crew time and again. She's betrayed them, the way I see it, we have nothing to lose, and neither does she. She can't go back to the Cylons because she'll be effectively destroyed by having her mind placed into cold storage. Her only life is here."**

"**Still, she could be dangerous..."**

"**Captain, if she was going to bring the Cylons down on top of us, she'd have done it by now, that's the way I see it. I can understand your desire for caution, though."**

"**Perhaps then Admiral it would be best if the fleet made two separate jumps. The Civilian fleet could jump with Ashura and this Athena to a secured area just outside our system where we have at least 10 Battlestars and their respective fleets and fighter escorts patrolling around a newly built orbital defense and recon platform. That would be our sort of early warning system if you will. The Galactica could then jump with me to the orbit of Alteris, our homeworld."**

"**I don't like the idea of splitting our fleet Captain, because the worst case scenario is that the Cylons follow the civilian fleet, jump in with enough basestars to overwhelm the patrolling force in the secured area and I also don't like the idea of sending Athena alone into what could be a hostile environment for her."** Admiral Adama retorted.

"**Admiral, if I may interject, the battlestars we have recently been building have been proven capable of EASILY withstanding a sustained barrage of 500 kiloton nuclear detonations against their hulls. The largest warhead we've seen a raider carrying was a 50 kiloton nuke. And I would personally insure the safety of Lieutenant Agathon to make sure that nothing happens to her, or her Raptor." **Lt. Devereux piped up.

"**Oh I'm sure Athena will go for that. By the way lemme guess, the one that crash landed just happened to have a 50 kiloton nuke on it, right?"** Starbuck eyed Lt. Devereux and the tone in her voice caught the attention of the Admiral, not to mention the fact that Starbuck had been uncharacteristically stoic throughout the proceedings.

"**We know that it may mean that they have warheads that are more powerful than that, but we highly doubt that they've felt the need to go over the 50 kiloton mark because that, apparently, has been more than enough to do the damage needed."**

"**And if what you're insinuating, captain, is that this is all too convenient and smells like a trap to you, I can assure you that it's not." **Devereux responded, almost in a hiss.

"**Nobody is insinuating anything, Lieutenant. What we're trying to tell you is that for the longest time we've had to keep the future of humanity alive and we've not done that by gambling or by trusting easily."** Starbuck replied, raising her voice a little more and moving forward in her seat and seeming ready to spring and pound the smaller Lt. Devereux into the bulkhead that she sat next to.

"**Stand down, Kara."**

"**But Admiral…"**

"**That's an order, Captain Thrace."**

_The room fell silent for a moment before President Roslin chimed in._

"**Captain Grimm, Lieutenant Devereux, I thank you for your time and for the fact that you have been as trusting of us as you have. I think I speak for all present when I say that it's a relief to know that we're not the only ones left out here. However, I must also advise caution on your part as we observe in our fleet. I would like to advise that you two jump back to your home world with a report, and a warning to your admiralty that they should have your civilian populace ready to go at a moment's notice should the Cylons follow this fleet. If they don't know where you are at this moment, they very well could if we jump into orbit of your planet."**

"**In the meantime we'll wait out here for your return, just know that if the Cylons jump in and attack, we'll have to move, and you may not be able to find us again, so due haste is appreciated."**

"**Understood Admiral. If you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave to do just that."**

_It was just then that the call came over the ships comm system, Lt. Gaeta sounding somewhat frantic._

"**Action stations! Action stations! Set condition 1 throughout the ship. Admiral Adama please come to the CIC, Major Adama and Captain Thrace report to the flight deck immediately."**

_Hades and Ashura, along with Apollo and Starbuck, broke for the door at a dead run, and Admiral Adama took his leave of the scene, President Roslin close on his heels as he headed to the CIC…_

"**Sitrep Mr. Gaeta."**

"**Sir, two basestars just jumped into weapons range, bearing 270 carom 154. They're launching raiders. I already have the fleet in the process of jumping to the emergency coordinates."**

"**Carry on with the jump, launch alert Vipers. Have the LSO get our guests out into the fray as well, see if they can't jump home and bring us back some help."**

"**Alert Vipers are away, Hades and Ashura are in the process of takeoff from the port side landing bay."**

"**Enemy suppression fire all batteries execute."**

"**RADIOLOGICAL ALARM!" **Hoshi called out from his position near Dualla.

"**The raiders are carrying nukes."**

"**No sir, the two Stregas are. High yield warheads, somewhere in the range of 100 kilotons."**

"**Patch me through to Apollo."**

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
